


Right Now But Not Right Here

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: But not like that., Filthy, M/M, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets horny, Dom frets about things seldom discussed in slash fiction, and it all ends with a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now But Not Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings upon [](http://1420.livejournal.com/profile)[**1420**](http://1420.livejournal.com/) for the original idea and the enormous help in beta-ing. It wouldn't be the same without her.

The pounding club music muted as Billy dragged Dom down the corridor to the men's room, swinging the door shut and pushing Dom up against it, leaning against him from chest to knee. He forced his tongue into Dom's mouth, all slickwetheat, and his fingers frantically scrabbled for, found, and attacked the button on Dom's trousers. Thrusting Dom away from the door, he pushed him up against the wall opposite the stalls. He yanked the zipper down and thrust his hand in, fingers unerringly finding Dom's cock in the restricted space, heat coming through the cotton boxers like they weren't even there.

Dom moaned into Billy's mouth.

Billy dropped like a stone to his knees, his hand dragging at Dom's pants. He reached for the boxers, started sliding them down, his mouth already open and tongue anticipating Dom's erection. His own cock throbbed painfully in his tight jeans.

Dom put his hands over Billy's and pulled both waistbands back up. "No, Bill."

Billy looked up, eyes dark in the flickering fluorescent light. "What do you mean, no?"

"We're in the fucking loo."

"So?"

"So, it's disgusting." Dom wrinkled his nose.

Billy looked around, bewildered and teetering on the edge of arousal. "Looks clean to me." He tugged at Dom's pants.

Dom tugged back. Did up the zipper, fastened the button. "Do you know what people do in a public bog, Bill?"

Billy dropped his forehead to rest against Dom's thigh. Breathed deeply. "I think I've got an idea, yes." He suddenly raised his voice. "But they do it over there!" He gestured over his shoulder toward the stained urinals and battered stalls. He lifted his head, raised frustrated eyes to Dom's. "It's not like someone pissed _right here_."

"How do you know?" Dom countered reasonably. "You have no idea what you might be kneeling in."

"That's great. Thank you _very_ much, Dom." Billy got to his feet. Walked over to the sink, whacked the handle on the paper towel dispenser a few times and tore off a trail of paper. He wet it under the tap, then held it under the soap dispenser, punching the button. Nothing came out. "Fuck," he muttered. Started swiping at his knees with the towel anyway.

Dom grinned. "See? You think it's disgusting too, don't you?"

"I do _now_."

"I don't understand why a public bog is such a popular place for sex, anyway. Just think of all the bacteria crawling around in that grout." Dom eyed the grout on the tiled floor thoughtfully. "I wonder if anyone's ever done an experiment on public men's room grout? Especially in a club? 'Cos it--"

"Dom, shut up," Billy ground out. He looked down at his decidedly darkened knees despairingly. "Bloody hell. That's not at _all_ obvious, is it?"

Dom snickered.

Billy's head shot up, his eyes snapping. "That's it," he growled. Stalked over and grabbed the door handle, flinging it open so hard it cracked against the wall behind it. He grabbed Dom by the wrist like a recalcitrant child, and hauled him out.

Dom let himself be led, still sniggering. He knew Billy was frustrated; he regretted it a little, but really, he had his standards, and getting a blowjob in a stinking loo didn't come close to matching them. But if he pushed Bill too much further, he was going to pay for it--and it wouldn't necessarily be pleasant. So he let the simmering mass of want in front of him lead him down the hall toward the front entrance.

Until Dom heard the song come on, and he stopped dead. Billy groaned. ( _"No, no, fuck."_ ) It was the one song Dom couldn't resist, the one song that got under his skin and made him itch and pulse and throb. He didn't even know what it was called, didn't know what half the words were, but it didn't matter.

"Bill." His voice was half an octave lower than normal. "Dance with me, Billy." He didn't care they were nowhere near the dance floor, didn't care there were no flashing lights or crowds of sweaty bodies undulating around them. He moved toward Billy, the deep bass thrumming in his stomach, already moving to the beat. He put his arms around Billy's neck, pressed up against him, hips swaying and sliding to the music. He ignored the people walking by.

Billy closed his eyes, stood stock-still. He tried desperately to resist the Dom that was oozing sex all over the place. Tried to resist because if he saw those stormy eyes, saw that stretch of tight skin above the low waistband, saw the way Dom serpentined to the hard fast beat, he'd lose it, he really would. He bit his lip, swaying against Dom without even knowing it.

Suddenly Dom's tongue was on his skin, licking at his lips where his teeth clamped at the lower one, until he released it and then Dom's mouth was on his and his tongue swirled in, swooped down, sucked at Billy's tongue until all resolve crumbled and Billy had his arms around Dom, danced with him, against him, felt Dom grinding his cock against Billy's hip and Billy growled deep and low in his throat. Then it became a battle, because it was Dom's song, Dom's erotic dance, but Billy was taking control, it was Billy who pushed them up against the wall, Billy who grabbed Dom's ass and directed the hard fast grinding of Dom's crotch directly onto Billy's sharp hipbone. Dom argued against Billy with his body, Dom slammed against him, Dom snaked in and bit Billy hard on the muscle that joined neck to shoulder, but that only spurred Billy on, that only made him start walking pushing stumbling them toward the door, not knowing or caring who was watching, not caring or noticing if Dom's song was even still playing.

They fumbled through the door, clattered off the railing and down the stairs, still locked together, still desire and arousal in combat with arousal and desire, Dom still feeling the song under his skin and Billy still feeling Dom feeling the song in his blood. The building they slammed against and careened off of and fell against a second time came to an end, the cement corner digging into Billy's back next to his spine, and he fisted Dom's shirt, swinging them around and stumbling into the alley, Dom's hotwet mouth on his making all his blood pool low in his abdomen until he felt nearly lightheaded with it, and he leaned against a brick wall and hauled Dom in, up against him tightly, and Dom fell in, leaned in, thrust in, devouring Billy.

Until his arousal (not the desire, not for Billy, never) died, and it took his brain a moment to process what had flipped the switch. He stepped away from Billy with an expression of distaste.

Billy opened hooded, burning eyes, tongue darting out to lick swollen lips, chest heaving. "Dom?" he rasped.

"Let's go, Bill." Dom turned and started to walk away.

Billy just stared after him in disbelief.

Not hearing footsteps behind him as he reached the alley entryway, Dom turned. "Coming?"

Billy lost it. He slid down the wall until he crouched at the base of it, dropped his head into his hands and shouted out inarticulate frustration.

"Let's go home, Billy," Dom said urgently. "This isn't over."

Billy's head whipped up, and there was real anger there as he said, "You're damn right this isn't over, Dom. What the fuck are you playing at?"

"I'm not, Bill, I promise. Come here."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I need to _show_ you it isn't over. And there's no fucking way I'm going back over there," he gestured down the alley.

"--the fuck? Why not?" Billy asked, exasperated.

Dom stared at him disbelievingly. "Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what? What has gotten into you?" Billy pushed himself up the wall, leaned against it, his hands behind his ass.

Dom groaned. "No, no, no. Come here, Bill."

Billy pushed off the wall, and having calmed down some, walked over to Dom. "What is your problem?" he asked tiredly.

"All I could smell in there was piss, vomit, and something so truly disgusting I don't even want to guess what it is." Dom made a face. "I still feel a little nauseous, actually. I can't believe you couldn't smell it."

"Well, it's not exactly a rose garden, but it's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, it is. There's filth and disease in there, Bill." Dom shivered.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Getting a little dramatic, aren't we? Fine. Let's just leave, Dom." He walked away.

Dom swore under his breath. He followed Billy, caught up to him, caught his elbow. "Billy. I told you this isn't over--I still want you tonight, I still want in your pants. But bathrooms and mingy alleys don't do it for me. It's disgusting."

Billy sighed and laid an arm across Dom's shoulders, pulling him against his side. They started walking again. "I know. This is hard on me, Dom. All this stopping and starting, on and off is killing me."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. But maybe," he suggested with a grin, wrapping his arm around Billy's waist, "Maybe I can make it up to you, yeah?"

Billy finally smiled. "It won't be easy," he teased.

"Oh, of course not. I wouldn't expect it to be. But I'll do my best," Dom said with a laugh.

"You always do, I'll give you that." Billy stopped, turned to Dom, turned Dom in towards him, and gently lightly softly kissed Dom with velvet lips.

Dom trembled, shivered, the switch flipping back on again. He coiled his arms around Billy's neck and moaned into his mouth.

Billy pulled his lips away, instead settling his forehead against Dom's. He quietly said, "Good. I was starting to wonder if it was me."

Dom shook his head, his forehead rolling back and forth across Billy's. "No, Bill, never you. Can we call a cab? Quick?"

Billy laughed, pleased and trying not to show it. "Sure. You want to flash some leg, or shall I?"

"Go ahead. Your legs are prettier than mine." Dom's hands went to the sides of Billy's head, held him firmly between scorching palms, and he tilted his head in to kiss Billy roughly, ferocious with his tongue and fierce with his lips.

Billy pulled away again. Voice hoarse, he said, "Cab. Let's go home."

Arms twined around torsos, bodies trying to stay connected, they quickly walked down the block to the main thoroughfare and hovered on the curb. Billy stepped behind Dom as they waited, kept his arms around Dom, and whispered directly in his ear, "Keep watch for a cab." He then bent his head to Dom's neck and proceeded to kiss, nuzzle, lick and suck, each action pulling a progressively more fervent reaction from Dom, who moaned.

Dom closed his eyes, tilted his head, muttered, "God, that feels good."

Billy moved up to Dom's ear, traced his tongue down the back of it, making Dom squirm. Then he quickly, suddenly bit Dom's earlobe, hard enough to mark it but not break the skin. Dom gave a little cry, pressed back into Billy's embrace. "Eyes open," Billy murmured. "Watch for a cab, or we'll never get home." He dropped his voice even further, to a barely audible breath sliding into Dom's ear. "And if we don't get home, I'll never get to fuck you."

Dom's eyes opened with great effort. He glanced up and down the street, but no vehicles approached. He groaned. He turned within Billy's arms, kissed him hard. After a moment he pulled his lips from Billy's, growled against Billy's jaw, " _You_ watch for a bloody cab. I need your skin on my tongue."

Billy purred, practically pulsed as Dom's tongue fluttered hard against the rigid side of his throat. He managed to keep his eyes open, managed not to slide bonelessly to the ground with what that long wicked tongue was doing to him.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, just when it looked like a decision between jumping Dom right here on the curb or shoving him up against a building so he could get that cock in his mouth, just at that critical moment a taxi turned the corner. Billy's fingers clutched at Dom, and he croaked, "Dom--cab."

"'Bout fucking time," Dom groused, letting go of Billy. He turned and they both urgently hailed the cab, clambering in as it came to a stop in front of them, practically crawling over each other in their haste. Dom gave the driver their address as Billy slid over to sit next to him, pressed tightly against Dom from knee to hip. He turned in, kissed Dom's neck, his hand pressing on Dom's erection through his jeans. His fingers fumbled with the button as he started to lower his head.

Dom caught at his chin, prevented him from going further. "Bill." He waited until Billy looked up. Dom flicked his gaze to the driver, then back to Billy, raising his eyebrow. "Besides," he whispered, a wicked grin slowly spreading, then he pointedly stared at a large dark stain on the seat upholstery beside him.

Billy snorted, and then suddenly giggled. It quickly degenerated into a laughing fit, and he sat up, pressing the back of his hand hard against his mouth, his shoulders shaking. His teeth were nearly cutting into his lip before he managed to get himself under control.

Dom sat and watched, chuckling himself. "All right there, Billy?"

"I doubt it," he muttered, still grinning. "You're an evil bastard sometimes, Dominic."

"And you're an unhygienic slut, Bills," Dom laughed.

"When we get home…" Billy mused.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to make me change the sheets? Or scrub the floor? Or any other obsessive little detail I haven't yet thought of?"

Dom snickered. "No. Although…"

"What?"

"I might make you shower. Get that ponging smell off you."

"I don't smell!" Billy protested.

"Ehmm….yeah. You kinda do, love. I mean, _you_ don't--but that alley's stuck with you."

"Oh, please--"

Dom leaned over and kissed Billy lightly on the cheek. "I want _you_ in my bed, not the smell of piss from that wall. Or whatever it was that died in there."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll have a bloody shower then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dom smiled.

"What?"

"The shower is about the cleanest place there is, isn't it? I could join you. You know, do my best to make it up to you."

Billy's eyes darkened noticeably, belying the casual tone he adopted. "That's not a bad idea, I suppose. You can scrub my back."

"I could," Dom agreed.

"You could wash my neck."

"Definitely."

"You could--"

"You could fuck me senseless," Dom suggested quietly.

Billy's breath caught. "Yeah," he rasped. "I could do that."

"And then you'll take me deep in your throat, right?" Dom whispered.

"Yeah." Billy swallowed hard.

"And then you know what I'll do?" he murmured.

"What?"

"I'll wash you. From your hair to your toes, I'll lather up every inch of your body with my hands."

Billy moaned, closed his eyes, buried his face in the crook of Dom's neck.

The cab pulled up in front of their house, and Billy leapt into action, tossing crumpled bills at the driver with hurried thanks, shoving Dom toward the door, nearly toppling him out onto the sidewalk. Dom dug out his keys, fumbled at the lock, Billy's breath hot on his neck. "Hurry, Dom."

Dom hurried. Finally got the door open, hip-checked Billy inside. Tore off Billy's jacket, dropping it in a heap by the dry-cleaning bag in the hallway. "Get out of those manky clothes, Billy," he panted, working at his own layers. "Just leave them. I'll wash them tomorrow."

A laugh bubbled up from Billy's chest as he frantically hopped around on one leg, trying to remove his jeans without having taken off his shoes. "Fuckshitfuckdamn!" He tumbled to the floor, kept right on fighting. Yanked his shoes off, tugged the jeans off, scrambled over to Dom and started jerking at _his_ trousers.

Dom let him get them down around his ankles, let Billy kiss his inner thigh, let him bite at the soft tender skin while he pulled off his shirt, then reached down and helped Billy tear his own shirt off over his head. Pulled Billy to his feet and kissed him hungrily.

"Shower," Dom said breathlessly. "I'm going to put you under that hot water. I'm going to lather you up and slide my entire body over you. And when we finally get to the bed, I'm going to make love to you until dawn. Not in some grimy loo that smells of cheap sex and urinal cakes, and not in some decrepit alley reeking of piss. But here, in our own shower, in our own bed, on our own fucking kitchen counter if you want. In our home, where I can love you safely and properly and… _completely_."

"Dom," Billy said roughly, his fingers gripping Dom's arms so tightly it almost hurt, "I want that too. You know I do. You just get me so turned on, without even trying, that I can't fucking think anymore. I can't see beyond you. I couldn't tell you if we were in an alley or a bloody palace, all I know is I need you."

"I need you, too, Bills. Let's go get that shower steaming, shall we?"

"Ah, Dom," Billy said with a smile, holding Dom close. "I love it when you talk clean to me."

 


End file.
